Días en Hawaii: El diario de Shinichi Kudo
by Nocturn Phoenix
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Shinichi aprendió un montón de cosas en Hawaii, ¿verdad? Un resumen de sus días en Hawaii. oneshot


**Disclaimer: **nada nos pertenece. Los personajes son de Gosho Aoyama, Hawaii existe y la trama es de Candyland, su autora original, quien nos ha dado el consentimiento para traducirla. Traducimos sin ánimo de lucro, únicamente para divertirnos y divertir a los lectores (o hacerles llorar).

**Nota de las traductoras:** Bueno, bueno, bueno! Esta es nuestra primera traducción juntas, y por eso estamos emocionadas (también un poquito nerviosas...) ante la idea de publicar juntas un trabajo. Por fin hemos podido publicarlo, porque por una cosa o por otra, hemos acabado tardando nuestros dos meses! Esperamos que os guste, y recordad que los reviews son como el oxígeno de un escritor!

_**

* * *

**_

Días en Hawaii: El Diario de Shinichi Kudo

Por Candyland

_**Traducida por Nocturn Phoenix**_

**Día Uno: Aprendiendo a disparar**

Hoy mi padre me ha llevado al campo de tiro. Me preguntó qué quería ser de mayor. Puse los ojos en blanco y le dije que iba a ser detective. Entonces él dijo que si de verdad quería meterme en ese embrollo, tenía que aprender a protegerme.

Así que me llevó a un campo de tiro y me enseñó cómo disparar una pistola. Considerando el primer día, creo que seré bastante bueno en eso.

Aparte de eso, un día muy aburrido.

**Día Dos: Papá me enseña a ligar**

Papá también piensa que es su deber enseñarme a tratar con mujeres.

Por supuesto, sé que se defiende bien con ellas. Al menos, juzgando por mis observaciones en diferentes eventos, congresos y cosas así, creo que es muy bueno tratando con el sexo opuesto. A ellas parece gustarle, eso seguro. Les gusta _mucho_.

Ugh.

Bueno, él tampoco las rechaza.

De acuerdo, definitivamente no debería estar pensando de esta manera sobre mi padre. Podría causarme un trauma.

O una hemorragia interna, lo que venga primero.

Vamos papá, ¿se supone que eres un brillante detective y aun así no puedes imaginarte por qué mamá está siempre tan enfadada contigo? Sobretodo cuando vienes a casa lleno de marcas de pintalabios rojo alrededor del cuello de tu camisa. Una buena muestra de lo que has estado haciendo, diría yo.

Y mamá siempre dice (o más bien, se queja) de que soy hijo de mi padre.

Esto no pinta nada bien para mí. De hecho, tampoco para papá, no en el momento en que mamá sepa qué me ha estado enseñando. Puede que tenga que esconderme en mi habitación por un tiempo, hasta que la tormenta pase. Nota mental: asegurarme de que tengo suficiente comida para sobrevivir en mi habitación por…eh… un par de meses.

Puede que lleve ese tiempo.

**Día Tres: Aprendiendo a huir de mi madre cuando está en modo mimoso**

­- ¡Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

¡Por Dios, mujer, déjame en paz! Sé que tú me pariste. También estoy al tanto de que me diste la vida y, por eso mismo, de acuerdo con alguna lógica universal extraña, tienes el poder de quitármela. Pero por el amor de Doyle, ¿podrías dejar de mimarme? Soy un adolescente, mamá. Ya no soy un bebé.

Y esa es la razón principal por la que me estoy escondiendo en el armario y escribiendo desde aquí. Imagino que me dará algo de tiempo antes de que me alcance con sus abrazos de oso. Entonces tendré que correr para sobrevivir.

¿Cómo he podido salir de estas dos personas? No, ahora en serio. ¿Es alguna clase de gran broma biológica o conspiración o algo?

Mirando el lado bueno, Ran va a venir de visita. Llegará en pocos días, y se quedará con nosotros por bastante tiempo. Estoy emocionado, aunque cansado de que mamá y papá no paren de sonreírse cada vez que comento que ella pronto estará aquí.

Mierda, mamá me ha encontrado. Tengo que correr.

**Día Cuatro: Aprendiendo a pilotar un avión.**

Papá continuó enseñándome "habilidades útiles" arrastrándome a la pista de aterrizaje y mostrándome cómo pilotar un pequeño avión. No me dejó ponerlo en marcha propiamente, pero me enseñó lo básico que uno tenía que saber. La verdad es que fue divertido. Me pregunto si algún día me servirá de algo, o si será una de esas cosas que sé cómo se hacen.

Parecido a todas las cosas que sé hacer con el ordenador… Mamá, deja de leer.

**Día Cinco: Aprendiendo a hablarle a mi novia mientras pilota un avión, por si acaso. **

¿Qué diablos se cree mi padre que estaré haciendo? ¿Qué diablos se cree que _Ran_ estará haciendo?

A veces me pregunto si mi padre es un poco corto de mente, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

¡Y ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA, JODER!

**Día Seis: He pillado una fiebre tropical. Aprendiendo a… "apuntar". **

Oficialmente, he sido confinado a uno de estos dos lugares: mi cama o el sofá. Bueno, excepto por todo el tiempo que paso con la cabeza metida en el retrete. No es la hora más agradable de mi vida, pero es mejor que su alternativa. Conociendo a mi madre, seguramente me hubiera obligado a limpiarlo.

Oh-oh, mi estómago está haciendo cosas raras otra vez. Tengo que ir a ofrecerles otro sacrificio a los dioses de porcelana.

**Día Siete: Aprendiendo a hacer que mamá esté a mi entera disposición mientras estoy enfermo. **

Ser incapaz de moverme no mola nada. Significa que tengo que depender de otras personas para que hagan cosas por mí – en concreto, mi madre. Y por mucho que quiera a mi madre, eso no es nada bueno.

Bueno, me llevó un tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí convencerla de… bueno, de servirme.

¿El precio? Ella podrá llamarme Shin-chan en público.

Mi incapacidad para hacer cosas por mí mismo no me ha dejado más opción que dejar de lado mi dignidad y tragarme mi orgullo. Y por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, que mi orgullo se quede enterrado. Oh-oh… tengo que correr de nuevo.

**Día Ocho: Aburriéndome durante la enfermedad.**

Hoy me he aburrido mucho, así que decidí que podía echar una mano en la solución de la falta de comida en el mundo.

Lo hice. Fue sorprendentemente fácil.

Pero mamá me está volviendo loco últimamente porque aprovecha cada oportunidad para llamarme Shin-chan. Así que no voy a escribirlo aquí, porque le gusta cotillear mis cosas.

Ja, ja, y te lo repito, ja. En tu cara, mamá.

**Día Nueve: Resolviendo un caso desde el sofá.**

El inspector de la policía local trajo un caso para papá, pero él no estaba, así que mamá me lo dio. Lo revisé – no era tan difícil después de todo. No sé cómo los policías no pudieron solucionarlo por ellos mismos. Así que yo lo hice. Como todavía no puedo levantarme, se lo dije a mamá.

Ella se llevó todo el mérito.

Nota mental: planear venganza para cuando me encuentre mejor.

**Día Diez: El aburrimiento continua. Buscando entretenimiento.**

Papá dejó su nuevo manuscrito al alcance de mi mano. Estaba realmente aburrido, así que lo escondí.

Entonces me relajé y me puse a ver los fuegos artificiales mientras él se daba cuenta de que no sabía dónde lo había puesto. Ninguno de sus editores le creyó – pensaron que se trataba de otra de sus bromas, y no estaban dispuestos a irse sin el manuscrito. Me parece que se dio cuenta bastante rápido de que, de alguna manera, yo lo había escondido.

Ahora me está lanzando esa Mirada. Sí, Mirada en mayúscula – es una mirada muy concreta. Esa que dice que si no confieso dentro de cinco segundos, le dará a mamá un poco de pica-pica y me encerrará en una habitación con ella. En ocasiones puede ser una persona muy vengativa ¿sabes?

… Creo que voy a morir. Voy a entregarle el manuscrito, y reírme mientras lo hago.

**Día Nueve: Sigo enfermo. Sintiendo la ira de papá**

Papá me apagó la tele como venganza por esconderle el manuscrito. Me pregunto si le ha hecho algo a mis medicamentos, o ha puesto algo en mi bebida, porque estoy teniendo serios problemas para moverme. Por ejemplo, ni siquiera soy capaz de encender de nuevo la tele. El aburrimiento se está instalando. Creo que contaré otra vez las grietas en el techo. O quizás debería llamar a gritos a mamá – si dejo que ella me llame Shin-chan, tendré que aprovecharme yo también de ella. Todavía no sé si los abrazos merecen la pena. O tal vez podría ponerle la cara de corderito degollado y hacer que le grite a papá por mí. Eso me proporcionaría entretenimiento de calidad.

EDIT: Tenía razón – fue entretenido. Y sólo tuve que ser abrazado dos veces para conseguirlo.

**Día Diez: Todavía enfermo, pero con un par de cosas en las que pensar.**

Hoy he estado frente al calendario durante dos horas, preguntándome por qué demonios pasaba del Día Nueve al Día Diez, y luego volvía al Día Nueve para pasar de nuevo al Día Diez. No lo pude resolver, y me rendí. Supongo que hay misterios que ni yo mismo podré resolver. Además, maté un poco el tiempo.

Sí, _así_ de aburrido estoy. Mi amistad con el sofá sigue desarrollándose a medida que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Ojalá pudiera moverme, pero mamá todavía no me deja. Honestamente, tampoco estoy seguro de que pueda moverme demasiado bien. Además, no sé qué había en esa medicina que me dio anoche antes de irme a dormir, pero juro por Dios que cuando abrí los ojos había una supernena encima de mí.

Yo grité. Papá se rió. Mucho.

Otra cosa que no tiene sentido: cuando mamá me tomó la temperatura, el termómetro marcaba 40ºC. Es más alta que la de ayer. ¿Me estarán tomando el pelo?

No me sorprendería.

**Día Trece: Escapándome del sofá para realizar una investigación.**

Cuando papá no miraba, me levanté del sofá. Salí al balcón. Se puede ver el océano desde aquí. Es muy bonito – especialmente porque el océano significa playa, y la playa significa chicas en bikini. Revelación: Sinceramente, quisiera rendir homenaje a quienquiera que inventara el bikini. Realmente es el mejor invento para el género masculino. Se merece un reino, una corona o lo que sea.

Lo que me lleva al siguiente pensamiento espontáneo: Ran debería llevar uno más a menudo – luce _bien_ en ellos.

Ha llegado hoy de visita, pero todavía no me encuentro muy bien, así que mamá se la ha llevado de compras y de paso ver las vistas de Hawaii. Volverán pronto, estoy seguro.

De hecho, desde aquí puedo ver los bailarines de hula-hula. Me pregunto qué pasaría si le dijera a Ran que se pusiera un traje de hula-hula. Mis hormonas se preguntan qué pasaría si le dijera a Ran que llevara un traje de hula-hula sin la parte de arriba. Estoy casi absolutamente convencido de que mis hormonas me quieren muerto.

Lo peor de todo es que estoy intentando estimar lo fuerte que me pegaría…

**Día Catorce: Entablando un fuerte debate mental.**

Todavía estoy debatiendo si merecería o no la pena sacrificar mi salud temporal al pedirle a Ran que lleve un traje así. En mis esfuerzos para resolver este dilema, he desarrollado una corta lista de pros y de contras para tal acto. Son los siguientes:

CONTRAS: Muerte instantánea

PROS: Ver a Ran en bikini mientras muero.

Estoy seguro de que no le sorprenderá a quien lea esto (sí, mamá, me refiero a ti, ¡ahora déjame en paz!) que todavía estoy muy indeciso en la cuestión. Quizá si hago un poco de calentamiento y luego se lo digo y empiezo a correr un segundo después, seré capaz de escapar en caso de que decida pegarme.

No debería considerar el preguntárselo. En serio, no debería.

**Día Treinta: Despertando del coma provocado por un puñetazo en la cabeza.**

Hoy me he despertado en el hospital para descubrir que llevo inconsciente un buen tiempo.

Conclusión: No debería haber preguntado

Ran se disculpó por casi haberme matado, aunque señaló que me lo merecía. No se lo discutí. Ella dijo que pretendía romper mi nariz, no mi cabeza. Así que estamos en paz, supongo. Ha alargado su visita para que podamos salir algún día juntos. Bueno, después de que haya salido del hospital, quiero decir. Estaré aquí un par de días más.

Pensamiento aleatorio: Ran parece sentirse muy mal por haberme dejado en coma durante dos semanas. Me pregunto si accedería a ser mi enfermera. Normalmente cede ante los ojitos de corderito degollado. Y antes de que me olvide, ¡pagarle al niño que le hizo esa impresionante foto en bikini!

EDIT: Ran accedió a ser mi enfermera. Definitivamente se siente mal. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a pedirle que se ponga el uniforme de enfermera. Eso sería un suicido – mi cabeza volvería a partirse, y no quiero volver a estar en coma.

EDIT 2: No sé cómo lo ha hecho mamá – de verdad que no lo sé. Pero ha conseguido que Ran acceda a llevar el uniforme de enfermera, solo durante el par de días que voy a estar en el hospital sin poder salir. ¿El precio? Mamá tiene el privilegio, entero y sin restricciones, de abrazarme…durante una semana.

¿Me habré empalado a mí mismo en una arma de doble filo?

**Día Treinta y Uno: Marcado como el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora. **

Me han abrazado veintiuna veces desde que me levanté. Mamá, por favor.

Pero Ran está aquí, así que estoy de muy buen humor, a pesar de todo lo demás. ¿Las malas noticias? Que mis padres también están aquí.

No hay privacidad, te lo digo por experiencia.

No ayuda que Ran se inclinara para medir mi temperatura. Llevaba el bonito uniforme de enfermera, lo que me dio unas vistas estupendas. El número del termómetro digital saltó inmediatamente de 37ºC a 38ºC. Papá se rió. Ran, afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta.

Así que oficialmente estoy planeando la venganza contra mi padre. ¡Se lo merece!

…desafortunadamente, por ahí han dicho que necesito un baño.

Esto se vuelve interesante, porque no puedo salir de la cama.

**Día Treinta y Dos: Sonriendo. Mucho.**

Ahora puedo morir feliz.

Ahora, pase lo que pase, puedo morir totalmente feliz.

Bañarse es _divertido_.

¿He mencionado que Ran es muy, muy guapa?

**Día Treinta y Tres: Liberado del hospital.**

Bueno, finalmente he vuelto a casa. Me han dado hoy el alta junto con la órden de tomármelo con calma. Protesté alegando que necesitaba otro baño. Todo el mundo me ignoró. Gente estúpida.

Y Ran se rió de mí cuando comenté de forma casual que se dejara puesto el uniforme de enfermera. Hawaii es un sitio muy cálido, así que lleva una falda vaquera y una camisola. De todas maneras, luce bien.

**Día Treinta y Cuatro: Continúan las lecciones de papá. **

Hoy papá me ha enseñado a pilotar un módulo lunar individual. "Por si acaso", sigue diciendo. ¿Qué demonios se piensa que voy a hacer en un futuro? ¡Por favor!

Bueno, una vez esa particular clase se acabó, todos fuimos a la playa. Alguien murió – mejor dicho, alguien fue asesinado. Creo que soy gafe en lo que a eso respecta. Pero de todas maneras, fue un asunto turbio. Ran miró al muerto, gritó, y se agarró a mí. Y. No. Me. Soltó.

De repente, se me hizo muy difícil concentrarme en el caso. Papá no paraba de reírse de mí. Necesito comprobar el clima urgentemente para obtener información sobre las corrientes, de manera que pueda llevar a cabo mis planes para vengarme de mi padre…¡por estar riéndose de mí contínuamente!

EDIT: Muy bien, el hombre del tiemo acaba de decir que las corrientes están haciendo cosas raras, y no van bien encaminadas a favorecer mis planes. Pregunta mental: ¿incluyo al hombre del tiempo en mis planes de venganza, o con eso mataría al mensajero?

Ran sigue preguntándome por qué estoy tan interesado en el clima. A ella no puedo incluirla en mis planes. Es demasiado maja, y no está loca. Si me atrapan, no obstante, me pregunto si vendría a visitarme.

EDIT 2: Dejé que mi mente vagara mientras consideraba si Ran me visitaría o no en la cárcel, y mis ojos se quedaron incrustados en un sitio donde no deberían. Ran está muy enfadada, así que tuve que correr para salvarme. Era eso o conocer en mi propia piel un mundo lleno de dolores.

Tengo que encontrar un nuevo escondite…

**Día Treinta y Cinco: Adolorido, escondido. **

Tengo el cuerpo lleno de morados y no creo que Ran haya acabado todavía.

Además, mi madre insiste en que como la semana no ha acabado, todavía puede abrazarme siempre que quiera. Así que me he escondido. Ahora mismo estoy sentado bajo el muelle. Es un buen escondite. El sonido de las olas es muy relajante, y me lo estoy pasando bien con unos cangrejos que parece que viven aquí.

Agh, mierda. Papá me acaba de encontrar. Se está riendo otra vez.

Ahora mismo sería perfecto, y no hay nadie alrededor…

EDIT: Bueno, empujé a papá al agua. Lo más gracioso es que todavía llevaba el traje y la corbata que se había puesto para la cita con los editores. Hizo muchos sonidos divertidos mientras salpicaba aquí y allá e intentaba salir del agua.

No me malinterpretéis. Si hubiera habido la más mínima posibilidad de que se ahogara o algo parecido, habría saltado sin pensármelo dos veces a salvarle. Pero el agua apenas tenía unos centímetros de profundidad. Así que me divertí quedándome en la orilla y riéndome de él. A carcajada limpia.

Entonces Ran y Mamá llegaron hasta nosotros. Ran me sermoneó. Mamá se rió de papá.

Pero ahora papá me está mirando con esa Mirada tan rara. Creo que está tramando algo.

Y esa es la razón por la que me estoy escondiendo en el armario otra vez. Lo juro, me cogieron de debajo de una hoja en un campo de repollos o algo así. No puede ser posible que comparta algún tipo de material genético con esos dos. Imposible. Ellos están locos, yo no.

Y espero que papá no me encuentre…

**Día Treinta y Seis: La paranoia se instala. **

Siempre estoy mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia las esquinas – estoy histérico. Papá podría estar esperando en cualquier sitio para saltar sobre mí y vengarse. Es muy astuto, podría estar en cualquier parte. Las paredes tienen oídos. Tanto trabajo y poca diversión está convirtiendo a Shinichi en un chico aburrido…

Cierto. Perdón.

Le pedí a Ran que fuera mi guardaespaldas y me protegiera. Se rió de mí. ¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo se ríe de mí? Pero también me llamó detective inútil, lo cual, supongo yo, es algo diferente.

Mamá me ha atrapado y me ha abrazado otra vez. La semana todavía no ha terminado. ¿Por qué me encuentro preocupándome otra vez sobre trivialidades? Debo detener estos pensamientos. Aunque bueno, me da algo sobre lo que pensar mientras lucho por huir.

**Día Treinta y Siete: Siguiendo con el debate interno.**

Estoy considerando la posibilidad de huir de casa y unirme a un circo. En serio, deben de haber buenos pros y contras de ser un huérfano. Esta gente me saca de mis casillas.

Sí, cuanto más lo pienso, más pesan los pros que los contras.

Me pregunto si Ran… nah.

**Día Treinta y Ocho: Volviendo a la normalidad. **

Muy bien, se podría decir que todo está volviendo a la normalidad. ¡Incluso la paranoia está desapareciendo!

Entonces miré por la esquina con la ayuda de un espejo.

Oh. DIOS. Mío.

Tengo que esconderme ya.

**Día Treinta y Nueve: Escondiéndome.**

Oficialmente, estoy aterrado de por vida.

Nunca saldré de mi escondite. JAMÁS.

Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo. Por lo menos, ¡hasta que todos MUERAN!

**Día Cuarenta: Saliendo del escondite una vez más.**

Ran me convenció de que saliera del escondite. Yo hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de permanecer el resto de mi vida debajo de mi cama, pero me miró con esos ojitos de cordero degollado y me rendí demasiado rápido para mi propio bien. Además, esa galleta tenía muy buena pinta. Conclusión: las galletas lo mejoran todo.

He decidido que hoy es un buen día para estar cerca de Ran. Por ejemplo, me cogí a sus brazos y cintura. Todo el día. Se puso muy, muy roja – me pregunto si habrá alguna conexión… Meh, las mujeres son un misterio que ni papá ha sido capaz de resolver, si sus videos junto a mamá se consideran como una prueba.

Papá y mamá están riéndose por lo bajo de mí. Tienen que parar. Papá, sé que estás planeando algo.

Así que seguí agarrado a Ran para protegerme. Es cinturón negro. ¡Y es guapa! Nota mental: algún día, tener el valor de besarla. Y entonces prepararme para morir. Es como lo del bikini, más o menos. ¡Al menos podré morir feliz!

Pero mis padres le siguen lanzando a Ran esas miradas tan raras. ¿Están tramando algo? ¿Está Ran envuelta en ello? ¿O es que simplemente está pasando algo y yo no me entero? Genial, ahora entre todos me están volviendo paranoico.

**Día Cuarenta y Uno: Una sesión de ejercicios, y otros. **

Mamá nos arrastró a Ran y a mí a una clase de ejercicios al son de jazz. No quería ir, pero puede ser muy persuasiva cuando amenaza con enseñarle las fotos de cuando yo era bebé a mi mejor amiga. Sí. Muy convincente.

Por otro lado, Ran llevaba un top deportivo para la sesión. No me pude concentrar. Me estampé contra la pared.

Papá se rió.

…un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Entre otras cosas, estoy investigando la emancipación legal. ¡Me alejaré de estos dos progenitores psicópatas aunque sea lo último que haga! También estoy hablando con abogados. Pensamiento aleatorio: me pregunto si la madre de Ran estaría dispuesta a aceptar mi caso…

EDIT: Bueno, me he pasado un buen rato observando el teléfono. Tengo demasiado miedo como para llamar a Eri y preguntarle si querría representarme. Es buena, de verdad. Sé que si estuviera en el caso, estaría libre en menos que canta un gallo. Pero el problema es que da más miedo que su hija.

EDIT 2: Le pregunté a Ran si ella creía si su madre aceptaría mi caso. Me dio un fuerte y largo sermón sobre lo feliz que debería estar por ser lo bastante afortunado de que mis padres siguieran juntos. Así que por la presente me retracto de mi anterior declaración – Ran da más miedo que su madre.

Pero no importa, tengo otra idea…

**Día Cuarenta y Dos: ¡Planes de huída!**

Hoy les dije a mis padres que quería volver a Japón con Ran y permanecer ahí. Se sorprendieron bastante, pero no me voy a echar atrás. Aquí estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Además, si vuelvo a Japón, podré estar cerca de Ran, y posiblemente la besaré algún día sin que me parta las extremidades en dos. Eso me gustaría, pero no se lo puedo decir. Ella es muy protectora en lo que a ella misma se refiere.

Con un poco de suerte, mamá parará de llorar pronto, así que podremos hablarlo como personas civilizadas. Sin embargo, no se lo está tomando bien. Honestamente, "su bebé" no está "intentando abandonarla para siempre". Sólo está intentando distanciarse de sus abrazos. Y eso es todo.


End file.
